Droide
thumb|250px|right|[[R2-D2 e C-3PO, Droide astromecânico e droide de protocolo, tiveram papéis importantes nas Guerras Clônicas e na Guerra Civil Galáctica.]] Droides, menos comumente conhecidos como robôs, era seres mecânicos que possuiam inteligência artificial. Ao contrário de organismos vivos, que eram nascidos e se curavam devagar, droides eram construídos e podiam ser consertados facilmente. Eles não tinham que aprender habilidades, já que eram diretamente programados com elas. Muitos droides tinham capacidade de cálculo instalada neles. A maioria dos droides tinham um tipo de auto-consciência, com alguns até tendo emoções como medo por sua existência. Eles eram incapazes de sentir a Força.What is a Wookiee? Eles não precisavam de sono, embora eles possam ser desativados como uma forma de descanso e tinham ciclos de manutenção ocasionais.Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (filme) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer *''Star Wars: Story Before The Force Awakens'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' * *''Droids in Distress'' livro * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' * }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Links externos * Categoria:Droides